wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Testing Times
Testing Times is the second episode in the mini-series Barry the Rescue Engine and is part of Sodor: The Early Years narrated by WildNorWester. It is released as the fiftieth episode overall. Plot Barry's restoration looked tiresome and exhaustive for the volunteers from his heritage railway in Great Britain as engines belonging to the NWR send components to him under the rightful eye of Charles Topham Hatt who is in charge of the project. Edward talked to the rebuilt engine about the news on the NWR as Patrick brought by the railway talked to him about any information coming from Great Britain. Geoff took Barry outside after some talk from Mike Western to do his boiler test with the former Fat Controller outside saying to make the boiler pressure at ten psi (not above it) leaving all the way for Barry up to two hundred and ten psi in a couple of days, but if successful, a boiler certificate will be awarded to him by The Fat Controller. With the boiler test beginning the volunteers with Mark Stephens and the two men looked at the boiler pressure throughout day and night for a few days on the dot. It was around 10:00 when Mike Western came to see Barry with the volunteers having some coffee and together with some enthusiasm. Western said that the boiler pressure is at one hundred psi and he was about to leave when one of the volunteers called out that the water is gone. Panic erupted near Barry as Sir Charles Topham Hatt, Barry, Mike Western and Mark Stephens had to do some management strategies but Alice arrived from the station to help with the locomotive as Geoff took her train back to Knapford station. With the fear of a boiler explosion dying down, Alice talked with Barry after Sir Charles Topham Hatt explained the fear of a boiler explosion and having a management strategy to his team members. Mary and Alice were in a flashback from 1950 when one diesel took them to an old siding during a rainy night but another diesel took them in the early morning, and Dave Matthews who returned since Gordon's Promise and Rescue Mission purchased Alice only and Mary was dead for scrap. Barry was sad to hear this and kept the promise in his head as eight minutes later, more water arrived and the volunteers removed the hose from Alice's tender which was used several minutes ago when Barry's boiler pressure had worsened at that time. Alice then chuffs off leaving Barry to think about what she said about her story of escaping scrap. Characters *Barry *Alice *Mary *Geoff *Charles Topham Hatt *Mike Western *Dave Matthews (does *Mark Stephens *Barry's Volunteer *Edward (does not speak) *Toby (does not speak) *Patrick (does not speak) *Other Railway Diesels (do not speak) *Henry (cameo) *James (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *S.C.Ruffey (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) Trivia *Alice's flashback takes place in 1950. It is also unknown if the station which appeared was Norbridge. * This episode marks Mary's last appearance to date. Voice Cast *ANB as Alice and Mary *WildNorWester as Narrator, Barry, Geoff, Sir Charles Topham Hatt, Mike Western, Mark Stephens, Barry's Volunteer and Dave Matthews Episode File:Sodor the Early Years Barry the Rescue Engine; Testing Times Category:Episodes Category:Sodor: The Early Years Category:Flashbacks